Mi Sexy Profesor Cullen
by KarLiiTa.B
Summary: Quien en mi situación no había aceptado estar con mi SEXY Profesor Cullen. Era torpe pero no idiota. No tenia buenos antecedentes ¡lose!. Pero el me aceptaba así. Un poco puta y a veces una Bella tímida, pero caliente. ¡Nueva Historia! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de MEYER. Yo tomo prestado los personajes.**

**Es mi historia. No copiar 8)**

**KarLiita B.**

* * *

**Mi Querido Profesor:**

Poco a poco veía como salían mis compañeros. Empecé a guardar mis cosas despacio, no había prisa y si me tardaba mas tiempo era mejor.

Al terminar de guardar unos libros y lapiceros, vi a mi Profesor.

Sonrei.

-Señorita Swan.- me llamo. Hoy llevaba una camisa y un pantalon de vestir. Muy serio para mi gusto. Aunque siempre se veia sexy con su pelo torpemente despeinado.

-Digame profesor. – dije acercándome. Él estaba cerrando la puerta del aula.

-¿Creo que escuche mal? – dijo

-Lo siento amo. ¿Qué desea? – le pregunte inocentemente.

-Quiero que me la mames como tu solo sabes. –_Oh Mierda. Todo de el me __excitaba_. Deje mi bolso en un asiento que esta cerca mio y me arrodille.

-Lo que usted desee amo. – Abrí su cierre. ¡Dios! No traía Boxer. Se me hizo agua la boca al imaginarlo en mi boca. Agarre su gran arma en mis mano y le di un beso de bienvenida.

Su miembro se agrando más, y me lo metí muy despacio a mi boca. Mierda. Esto se sentía deliciosamente.

Pronto empecé a subir y bajar mi boca en su miembro.

-Hazlo mas rápido. – Aumente mi ritmo. Maldita sea yo también quería gozar. Quería meter mis dedos dentro de mi feminidad y gozar con el.

Pero sabia que él se enojaría. El me tenía que ordenar.

El sujeto con sus grandes manos mi cabeza. Ahora el que llevaba el ritmo.

-Ahh Bells… me voy a venir.. Trágatelo todo. –Me ordeno. Al terminar su frase sentí que su semen empezaba a salir e inundando mi boca. Me trague todo como la niña buena que era. Estuve unos segundos limpiado su pene con mi lengua.

-Vamos párate, ya esta limpia. – me saque su miembro de mi boca. Y me pare en frente.

-¿Algo mas que quiera amo?- _Di que si, porfavor_.. pensé.

-Por ahora no,- Se rasco la cabeza. _¿Podia ser mas sexy?_ -Ah si.. Ven a mi departamento hoy – _Creo que hoy Charlie venia tarde, y si no yo me las arreglaría._

-Si puedo ¿a las 8?

-Si. – El empezó a arreglarse su pantalón. Mientras yo iba en busca de mi bolso. Dirigí mi vista hacia mi querido Profesor.

Ahora él estaba como si nada, sentado en su escritorio, buscando unos documentos.

No dije nada solo Salí del aula.

_Felizmente este era mi último curso. Ahora iba para mi casa._

_Camine hacia el estacionamiento, vi unos amigos conversando y salude._

_Subí rápidamente a mi camioneta. Antes que James se me acercara._

_Si esta huyendo, pero no me interesaba su opinión. Maldito imbécil._

* * *

Toque la puerta otra vez._ ¿Qué estaba haciendo que no venia a abrirme?_

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Y una mujer salió de allí. Solo tenia puesto una bata transparente.

-Hola niña ¿A quien buscas? – _Niña, yo no era ninguna "niña" esta bien tenia 17 años.. una adolescente seria correcto._

-Busco al Señor Cullen.- dijo malditamente educada.

-Espera, ahora sale.. se esta bañando. – Me serró la puerta en la cara. _Maldita gringa estúpida._

Luego de dos minutos, se abrió la puerta nuevamente. Ahora era el. En su cintura tenia una toalla. Recien había salido de bañarse. Su cuerpo todavia estaba mojado.

-Hola Isabella. –Metió su cabeza hacia su casa para asegurarse que no lo estaban escuchando. -Lo siento, se que te pedí que vengas, pero vinieron a visitarme... –_ Ya me di cuenta esa put.. rubia con un cuerpo de imfarto ¿no? _ pensé.

-Esta bien Profesor Cullen. Nos vemos mañana en clase. –Me di media vuelta y camine hacia la salida.

_Era una idiota, estúpida, imbécil, tarada.. lo era todo._

_Que idiota he sido, la hubiera matado con mis propias manos, a los dos. El esta con esa Put.. Perdón esa desteñida._

_Ahora me preguntaba ¿Que había visto en mi? Oh.. si. Yo me había envuelto y regalado a Mi querido profesor._

_No tenia comparación con ella. ¿Cuantos años tendría? Seguro la misma edad.. 28 años.._

_Y yo simplemente 17 años. Una chica nada especial e hija de un policía. _

_Que lo podría matar.. Podría agarrar el arma de mipadre y volver a matarlos. jajaja_

_Pero.. Yo no era una loca psicótica. Nuestros puntos estaban claro. Esto había terminado._

Subí a mi auto y maneje a mi casa. Todavía no había llegado Charlie.

Subí a mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta.

Grite, llore, tire todo lo que estaba en frente.

MALDITO PROFESOR CULLEN. Me vengaría SI O SI

* * *

**Hola.! Volví.. jajaja**

**¡Una nueva historia! ¿Que dicen buena o no?**

**Espero sus comentarios.. Para poder subir otros capítulos..**

**Saludos y ****Cuídense**

**KarLiiTa B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo Capitulo..! Mas pronto de lo que imaginaron.**

**Algo corto =D**

* * *

**Mi SEXY Profesor Cullen**

_Otro día mas._. Abri mis ojos y busque mi despertador para a pagarlo. Maldito sonido. _Pi-Pi-Pi_

Busque unos jean negros ajustados y blusa azul. Ya que estaba en Forks tenia que llevar siempre un abrigo.

Desayune con mi padre, los dos en silencio algo muy usual entre nosotros. Nada nuevo entro nosotros.

.-

Maneje hacia el instituto. Y Al estacionarme, vi a James. _Sonreí_

_Gire mi cabeza, justo a tiempo._ Susurre.

Su precioso Volvo plateado se estacionaba.

Baje de mi camioneta y camine hacia James.

-Hola Bella. – No respondí, solo lo bese unos segundos. Me separe de el para mirarlo a los ojos. Fui yo la que hablo ahora.

-Quiero follar, vamos al baño – no era una pregunta era solo una petición. Él sonrió y me apretó mi trasero.

-Vamos nena.- me respondió muy feliz para mi gusto.

.

Entramos al instituto, ya que era temprano no había muchos alumnos.

Rápidamente me llevo al baño desesperado, yo luego de cerrar la puerta. Me hablo.

-Bella, no puedo creer que tú vengas a pedirme esto.

-Solo calla y follame duro. – Lo volví a besar.

_Maldito Edward. Se puede ir a la mierda luego de esto. ¿AMO? Bastardo utilizaría yo._

Sentí como me penetro James. No recordaba que su miembro de James era un poco pequeño y flaquito.

_Tal vez no lo sepan pero antes me acostaba con mis compañeros de clases. Era conocida como la putita de uno de ellos._

_Pero cambio cuando nos "conocimos" (Edward y yo). El me pidió "Exclusividad" y por ahora solo con él tenía sexo. Y era uno de los mejores que había estado. O mejor dicho el mejor._

_¿Por qué acepte? Hubiera sido tonta si no aceptaba, su forma de follarme era impresionante._

_Pero el ayer rompió el trato acostándose con esa gringa estúpida._

Fingí gemir. _Sabía que James no era Edward. No le llegaba ni a los talones. Que desesperada había estado para follar con James.. Hubiera elegido al menos uno que sepa como._

Sentí como James se separaba de mi.

-Bella ha sido fabuloso. – Se quito el condón. _Había sucedido rápido. No había sentido nada. Solo pensando en el idiota de mi profesor Edward._

Me acomode mis jean y mi blusa.

-Ya va a sonar la campana, nos vemos luego. –Hable abríendo la puerta, escuche que James me seguía hablando pero no hice mucho caso, ya me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Buenos días Profesor. –Salude educadamente y Seguí mi camino. Ignorándolo.

_Ahora el sabia que yo también había tenido sexo. Yo ya no era su estúpida esclava sexual._

Empezó a vibrar mi celular. Era un mensaje.

"Isabella Swan, ( _oh si estaba enojado)_ acércate a mi aula inmediatamente. No te preocupes las dos primeras horas no tengo clases."

_Eliminar mensaje. Sonreí._

Seguí caminando a mi curso de Química. No me importaba el. Solo tenia una meta retomar mi vida como era antes. Ser la "amiga cariñosa" de alguien de mis amigos. No les voy a negar que ya me había gustado estar con Edward, mi compañeros solo era diversión igual que todos.. Ok. Lo acepto. SOY NINFOMANA. Me encanta el sexo.

Otra vez vibro.

"¿Ya vienes? _Eliminar_.

_Que se friegue ese imbécil._

_Edward Cullen.. ex Profesor Preferido se podía ir a la misma mierda._

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios.. =D**

**Me anime a subir un capitulo mas rapido, ya que es feriado y estoy aburrida en casa de mi Tia.**

**Saludos y cuidensen**

**KarLiita B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Sexy Profesor Cullen**

Las clases terminaron sin ninguna novedad. Pronto vi como James me estaba siguiendo.

Él lo había disfrutado pero yo no. Quería ir a mi casa a Masturbarme. ¡Rayos!

-Señorita Swan. – _¡No Maldicion_! _¿De donde había aparecido?_

-Si profesor Cullen. – dije volteando.

-¿Se ha olvidado su celular? – pregunto.

-No, lo tengo aquí. .-dije sacándolo de mi bolsillo y mostrandole.

-Si haz leído mis mensajes porque no haz venido a hablar conmigo.

-He estado haciendo cosas importantes.- sonreí.

-Aquí no podemos hablar. – Miro para ambos lados. – Ven hoy a mi casa. - _¿Ya no estaba esa rubiecita? ¿Ahora si quería estar conmigo? Pues ahora yo no_.

-Perdón Profesor, tengo una cita ya pendiente. Y cualquier cosa del instituto seria mejor conversarlo aquí y no en su casa, ya que se puede prestar a malos entendidos.

-Hola hermosa. – dijo Saludándome. Por una vez en su vida James hizo algo bueno.

-Hola. – Lo bese en el cuello. – Adiós profesor Cullen.

.

Seguí caminando al lado de James, el me platicaba de unas clases. No le preste mucha atención.. Pero cuando estuve al lado de mi auto, me despedí.

-Adiós James. – dije abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta.

-Bella..- Agarro la puerta.- Mis padres no van a estar este fin de semana. – _Oh.. sabia por donde iba esto._

-James, ya tengo una cita. -Subí a mi auto -Tal vez la próxima semana. –Cerre la puerta de mi auto y maneje.

.

Otra vez en mi casita. Suspire.

Subí a mi habitación y busque una ropa más cómoda.

Mi pantalón piyama y un top.

Baje nuevamente, tendría que cocinar. Fui a la cocina y empece a sacar algunos ingredientes.

Sonó el timbre.

_¿Charlie se había olvidado las llaves?_

Abrí la puerta para arrepentirme por no preguntar antes.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-dijo

-Yo no. Estoy ocupada.-Intente cerrar la puerta.

-Solo es un momento.-pidió. Agarrando la puerta.

-Te pueden ver..- dije dándome por vencida.

-No he traído mi auto.

-Pasa entonces. – El entro y miro la sala rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no haz venido cuando te enviado el mensaje?-

-Estaba ocupada.

-¿Ocupada? Cuantas veces te haz salido de clases para encontrarnos.

-Lo se pero me pareció mas importante mis clases .

-¿Ya no tienes respeto por tu amo? – rei - ¿Ahora de que te ries? Estas recordando como te revolcaste con James en el baño.- No respondí. _Que le importaba a el._ pensé.

-Respóndeme Isabella.. James- pronuncio con reproche- ¿acaso no conseguiste a un mejor postor?

-Vete- Pedi

-¿Qué? ahora no quieres hablar conmigo. Te da vergüenza ser la putita de tus amigos. ¿Desde cuando rompiste el trato? ¿Te gustaria ser la puta del todo el instituto? – dijo enojado.

Vi todo rojo, _el no. No._

Le tire una cacheta, _¿Yo romper el trato?_

–Tu te haz acostado con esa rubia estúpida. Pues yo también quise hacerlo con uno de mis amantes.- dije enojada.-Lárgate, ya me dijiste lo que querías.. ahora lárgate.

-No Isabella, yo no me voy hasta que tú "La putita Swan" me haga gozar.

Me beso, rayos.. Solo con un beso suyo me calentaba hasta la medula.

Empecé a tocar su abdomen sobre su camisa.

Mierda. Lo desea y mucho.

-Vamos a mi habitación – logre decir.

-¿Acaso "putita Swan" tiene miedo?

-Idiota.

Me empujo a la pared. _Oh si me gustaba cuando era rudo._

-Dime Bells, quieres que te folle suave, duro o igual que James. – sentí enojo en su pregunta.

-Duro Edward.

Me penetro. Alli me di cuenta que mi piyama había desaparecido y su pantalón sastre estaba en sus tobillos. Con mis piernas abrase su cintura. Y mis manos estaban sujetadas a sus cabellos.

Nos movíamos frenéticamente, nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más ruidosas, nos besábamos apasionados, y mis gemidos iban aumentando en cada penetración.

Me empezó a levantar mi top y empezó a devorar mi pecho, morder y chupar.

-Oh sí.. Mierda -grite viniéndome. Sentí como el me explotaba dentro de mi.

Lentamente llevo sus labios de mis pechos a mi cuello, sacando la lengua y saboreando mi sudor salado de mi piel.

-Eres deliciosa Bells.- No dije nada. Estaba cansada.

Me cargo y me puso despacio en el mueble.

Lo vi arreglarse su ropa. Yo también tenia que arreglarme, así que busque mi piyama y empecé a ponérmelo.

-Quiero que hoy vayas a mi casa- lo mire

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Putita Swan.. Quiero pasarla bien.

-Edward, yo no… -_Estaba enojado con el.. ¡Dios!me moría de ganas de ir.._

-Quiero que me sigas llamando Amo.

-Espera. – me pare.

-¿Acaso no te gusta el sexo conmigo? -_Rayos. Me encantaba._

–Si quieres que continúe "esto".- Señale rápidamente a el y luego a mi.- Yo no quiero que te acuestes con nadie más.

-¿Tu si? - Pregunto ironico.

-Yo tampoco lo voy hacer.- estaba volviendo mi enojo. - ¿Quien era la rubia?- pregunte. No era el momento pero me moría de ganas de saber su respuesta.

-Una amiga..

-¿Amiga? ja -rei.

-Vamos Bella. - Me dijo tocando mis labios con sus dedos.- ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-No, porque lo estaría ¿no? -_ Yo no podia tener celos_ - Puedes estar con cualquier rubiesita.

-Lo tomare en cuenta. - _Grrrrrrr. Lo iba a matar con mis propias manos._

-Claro, yo también podre estar con cualquiera. - intente sonreír.

-Bella no entiendes ¿no?

-Lo entiendo, tu quieres acostarte con todas yo también quiero hacerlo.

-Isabella. -Me agarro mi puño. - Tu me perteneces. No quiero que nadies mas te toque. -_ Mierda eso era caliente._

-No es justo. - Me queje como una niña pequeña.

-Nada es justo en la vida pequeña.

.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Alo. – conteste.

-Hola Bella, estoy doblando la esquina. ¿Me podrias abrir la puerta? Me olvide mis llaves.

-No te preocupes, yo te abro. –colgué.

-Charlie ya esta en la esquina arréglate. -Me puse mi top y me acomode el cabello.

-¡Por donde salgo?-pregunto

-Por atrás..

Mire por la ventana. Charlie se estaba estacionando. _¡Rayos!_

-Vete, vete. – lo empuje para la parte trasera de mi casa.

Me acerque a la puerta y abrí.

-Hola Bella.- me saludo.

-Hola Charlie. He llegado tarde hoy así que todavía no cocino.

-Esta bien .Ya almorcé en la comisaria. Voy a descansar, hoy tengo guardia. – Sonreí.

-Ok.

.

Cocine algo rápido para comer y luego me fui a mi cuarto para terminar algunas tareas del instituto.

Me tire en mi cama. Estaba agotada. Tal vez dormiría un par de horas mas..

Cuando estuve ya soñando, solo mi celular.

-¿Alo? – conteste adormilada.

-Hoy a las 9 – dijo

Colgué. Felizmente no llamo mas.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga. Charlie tendría guardia. Tal vez me quedaría en su casa toda la noche. Sonrei como boba en mis sueños. Tuve mas pensamientos pero no recuerdo mas.

...

* * *

**OtrO capitulo.! =D**

**Estoy enferma.. garganta y gripe. Este capitulo es mas largo.!**

**Creo que luego de este capitulo, va a dar vuelta toda la historia. Va a ver un poco de drama. =S**

_**PISTA: CHARLIE SE ENTERA.! =O ¿Ustedes que harían, si se enteran que su hijo/a esta con alguien mayor?**_

**_Espero sus comentarios_.**

**Saludos y cuídense. KarLiiTa B.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi SEXY Profesor Cullen**

Mire mi reloj-pulsera _9:13 p.m_ Toque nuevamente el timbre. _¿Que estaba haciendo?_ Entonces lo vi abrir la puerta.

-¿Porque demoras tanto? ¿Estas con una de tus amigas? - pregunte enojada.

-Bella- dijo negando- ¿acaso estas celosa?

-Púdrete y déjame entrar que me muero de frio. - Lo empuje y entre. Parecia todo normal, no habia nadie.

-¿Estas esperando que salga alguien?- su tono era burlón.

-Tengo que esperarlo?

-No.. solo estamos tu y yo. Ven besame. -Me agarro mi rostro.

-Espera.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que es eso de la vida no es justa y esa tonteria..- Rio.

-De verdad quieres saberlo.

-Por eso estoy aqui.

-Pense que estarias por otra cosa.

-Te equivocas..

-Vamos Bella.. mueres por ganas de que te folle.

-No.. - Me sonroje al imaginarmelo.

-No mientas. Tu sola te delatas pequeña.

-No me digas así, ¿Ok? Dime la verdad ¿Quien era esa est.. rubia del otro dia?

-Una amiga, ya te conte.

-¿Amiga? o una nueva amiga con derechos.

-Yo no tengo ninguna amiga con derechos.

-A verdad.. yo soy tu alumna facil.- dije cruzando mis brazos.

-No lo eres.. talvez un poco.

-Gracias..- dije irónicamente.

-¿Quieres que te prometa que no la voy a ver o algo asi?

-Nose ¿que se te ocurre?

-Ok, no me voy a acostar con ella y ninguna. ¿Tu?

-Yo que?..

-Lo mas justo que ninguno de los dos este con otras personas ¿no?

-Ok.

-Entonces ya podemos ir a mi habitación? . -Me acerque y lo bese.. _Sus labios eran perfectamente delicioso, nunca podría cansarme de su sabor y su textura. Talvez lo habia dicho muchas veces.. pero nunca me cansaría de decirlo._

Me cargo y entrelace mis piernas en su cintura. Dios amaba su cuerpo. De una patada abrió la puerta de su habitación, para ponerme en su cama delicadamente.

Se paro en la cama frente a mi para sacarse el cinturón junto a sus pantalones y su camisa. Mientras yo lo miraba su hermoso cuerpo y también me empezaba a quitar mis jean y mi blusa. Cuando termino de desvestirse, se inclino hacia a mi y me dio un beso lleno de lujuria.

Se echo encima de mi y me arranco mi ultima prenda que me quedaba (brasier). Me beso mi pecho mientras yo tocaba sus perfectos y tonificados músculos. Mis manos bajaron poco a poco hasta pude agarrar su grande polla. Abri mis piernas para posesionarlo en mi entrada.

Me enbistio con fuerza casi con desesperación._ ¡Dios!_ Era tan grande.

Me estremecía en sus brazos, estaba llegando a los cielos, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo con cada estocada, estaba por explotar y quería que Edward lo haga junto a ami. Entrelace mis piernas en sus caderas a lo que aumento mas la velocidad.

-¡Dios! Edward!-grite mientras me corría, sentía como se corria el también al mismo tiempo que yo. Eramos una sola persona y estaba en el cielo con el.

Nuestras respiraciones eras agitadas, mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar y estaba muy cansada pero yo quería repetirlo.

-¿Tienes que irte temprano?- pregunto.

-No, Charlie tiene guardia hoy. -Me abrazo. Se sentí especial cuando lo hacíamos en su casa, el parecía mas cariñoso aunque igual de presumido.

-Odio que alguien se te acerque Bella. -Lo mire.

-¿Odio? o ¿celos?

-Los dos.. tu eres mía Isabella Swan..

-¿Tuya? Yo no soy un objeto o propiedad.

-Lose muy bien..- me dio un beso en mi frente.

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunte sorprendida.

-Una muestra de cariño - _¿cariño? ¿Ternura?_ Mire sus hermosos ojos.

-Me gustan tus ojos. - sonrió. - y también tu sonrisa.

-A mi me encanta todo de ti. - Me dio un corto beso..

_Estaba en el mismo cielo asi juntos los dos._

_Si estaba soñando no quería despertar nunca.! _

_¿Porque Edward no era asi? Cariñoso y no digo que no lo sea. Solo tenernos mas confianza y no solo se trate de sexo. ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando? No podia ser, solo eramos amantes.. NO, NO, NO.._

* * *

_**Dias después:**_

Apague el motor de mi auto. Mire mi casa y el auto de Charlie estaba allí.

Baje de mi auto y camine hacia mi casa. Abri la puerta para encontrarme con Charlie furioso.

-Isabella. – dijo mi padre enojado- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? – me tiro unas fotos.

_Mierda, maldecida al imbécil que me había tomado estas fotos. ¡FOTOS CON EDWARD!._

-Charlie... - _¿Que haria ahora?_

* * *

Otro capitulo!

Nos hablamos hasta el próximo Capitulo..

Tal vez mañana publique.. Depende de como amanesca.

Sigo mal..Gripe y temperatura.. Ahora mi vida es las pastillas y el PH. =P

**KarLiiTa B. besosss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi SEXY Profesor Cullen**

_**Dias después:**_

Apague el motor de mi auto. Mire mi casa y el auto de Charlie estaba allí.

Me recosté en mi asiento. Mi rutina diaria me estaba matando.

Edward y yo estábamos igual que siempre. Teniendo sexo en un rincón del instituto.

Llegaba a mi casa a seguir mi rutina de ama de casa o como yo lo digo Esclava de casa.

Baje de mi auto y camine hacia mi casa. Abri la puerta para encontrarme con Charlie furioso.

.

-Isabella. – dijo mi padre enojado- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? – me tiro unas fotos.

Mierda, maldecida al imbécil que me había tomado estas fotos. Eran exactamente 3 fotografías..

1ra Foto:_ Caminando sola. Ayer. Iba directo a casa de Edward.  
_

2da Foto: Besando a Edward en la puerta de su casa. _Mierda_

3ra Foto: Entrando a su casa. El me estaba agarrando el trasero. _Doble_ _Mierda._

_._

-¿Acaso ese no es tu profesor? – _Mierda mierda_.

-Si, es del instituto.- Acepte derrotada.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir? Porque no creo que te estés repasando tus cursos.

-Pa.. el y yo.. – _Somos Amantes_ pense

-Me haz defraudado Isabella. Vete a tu cuarto y empieza a guardar tus cosas.

-Pa.. ¿para que?. -Fue una pregunta muy tonta.

-Te vaz a Florida con tu madre. Que piensas que va a pensar la gente de mi y de ti.

-A mi no me importa. ¿Quien te dio las fotos?

-No interesa eso ahora. No puedes imaginarla vergüenza que me estas haciendo padecer. Te vas ahora si o si con tu madre.

.

Quise llorar como una niña, no quería irme, ahora no. Subí a mi cuarto y tire la puerta.

_Tenia que avisarle a Edward._

Saque mi celular. Timbro y timbro.. nada. _Maldita sea contesta._

Se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas que haces?- El no era mi padre.. era un demonio- Dame tu celular.- Me quito mi celular de mis manos.

-Solo estoy llamando a Rene.

-Pero veo en la pantalla Edward.. ese no es tu profesor. Isabella.

- Yo no quiero irme. Si quieres vótame de la casa, pero no pienso irme de Forks.

- ¿Quieres eso no? No voy a permitir que te vayas a vivir como su amante con el. – Guardo mi celular en su bolsillo. Y empezó a sacar mi ropa de mi armario para tirarlo en mi cama.

-Cuando venga quiero todo empaquetado. Voy hablar con tu madre. – Se fui nuevamente.

Metí todo en un maletín. Cuando ya estuvo guardado, baje.

-Dame eso. – me quito Charlie. abrió la puerta y puso mi equipaje en la maletera de mi auto.

-Isabella sube. – Camine hacia mi auto. – Dame las llaves. -grito. Le tire.. Me acerque al auto y mire a Charlie.

-Perdon. - Dije Para empezar a correr en direccion contraria a donde estaba.

-Isabella. - escuchaba el grito de mi padre. No me importo. _¿Quien habia tomado esas fotos? ¿Porque?_

Tenia que esconderme, si no mi padre me llevaria a rastras a Florida.

Vi una cafetería cerca , tenia que esconderme un rato para Luego buscar a Edward.

El me tendria que ayudar a buscar al "fotografo" y luego lo pagaria.

Por lo pronto tendria que llamar a mi madre y rogarle que mienta a Charlie..

Busque unas monedas de mi bolsillo.

_Rayos.. estaba en varios lios.._

* * *

**Nuevo Capitulo..!**

**Diablos.. estoy sensible**

**Saludos y Cuidensen. **

**KarliiTa B.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi SEXY Profesor Cullen**

-Hola Rene -salude nerviosamente por el telefono

-Tu padre me conto TODO. ¿A que hora llegas? - _Todavia no sabia._

-Quiero tu ayuda, no pienso viajar a Florida

-¿Que?-Grito- Pasame con Charlie.

-El.. no esta aqui.

-Isabella Marie Swan te haz escapado de tu padre -_cómeme tierra._

-Si - dije apenada. -No podia dejar que me enviara a Florida sin arreglar algunos asuntos.

-Asuntos no me mientas fue por ¿el? _-El._. - como tu padre me dijo que se llamaba..

-Edward.- dije

-Oh, verdad. Sabes que siempre haz tenia mi apoyo..- dijo meditándolo- se que puedes parecer adolescente pero eres muy madura si estas enamorada de Edward, no te puedo obligarte nada, todo puede empeorar. Solo quiero que te cuides ¿me entiendes no?- Me sonroje. _Porque siempre era vergonzoso hablar sobre sexo con tus padres._

-Si me estoy cuidando. - Dije tapandome mi rostro.

-Voy a llamar a Charlie. ¿Tienes tu celular? - _Rayos no_

-No, Charlie me lo quito..

-Esta bien.. tu ya sabrás comunicarte conmigo. ¿Donde piensas ir?

-Con Edward..

-No lo conozco, pero él debe de ser especial. -_¿Especial? Era mas que especial._

-Adiós, yo te llamo. Y.. Gracias Rene

-No me tienes que agradecer nada.. eres mi hija, y creo que eso hacen las madres ¿no?

-Si, pero pensé que no te pondrías en contra de Charlie.

-Es solo quiere proteger a su bebe.. el no ve que ya estas creciendo.. Cuídate. - Colgó.

Me limpie unas lagrimas que corrían en mi rostro.

_Ahora.._Me mordí el labio._La parte que no quería llegar: Ir donde Edward. Y contarle lo sucedido y luego.. ya veremos después. _Camine por la sombra, y miraba para todos los dados. No iba a arriesgarme a que Charlie me vea. Estaba actuando paranoicamente..._lose_

Pronto estuve en la puerta. Toque. Sentía mi cuerpo unos segundos, para verlo aparecer abriendo la puerta.

-Bella.. - parecía sorprendido._¿acaso no debería estarlo?_

-Tenemos que hablar - Vi un poco de miedo en sus ojos, pero igual me dejo pasar.

-Es muy raro que vengas a estas horas.. - _¿Como empezaba..?._pensé luego.

-Mi padre se entero que somos amantes..

-¿Se lo contaste?- Estábamos paramos frente a frente, en su sala. Con un poco de distancia pero con unos pasos podia llegar hacia el.

-Claro que no. - dije enojada- ¿Como le voy a decir?.. Charlie me estoy acostando con mi profesor. No soy idiota.

-Entonces.. ¿como lo supo?-Pregunto asombrado.

-Unas fotos.. No se quien las tomo y ni como llegaron a sus manos.-El seguía sorprendido. No decía nada.- Me voy a Florida. .- solté sin pensar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? - Una chispa de esperanza se prendió. _Al menos el quería que volviera_.

-No lose.. yo no quiero irme.. - _Dios, dime que me quede._

-Nos podemos mantener en contacto - _¿Contacto? ¿ Llamadas, e-mail y esas cosas?_

-¿Entonces esta bien que me vaya?. - Pregunte rogando para que me dijera que no.

-Creo que tienes que hacer... –

-¿es lo que tengo que hacer o quieres que haga?- di un paso hacia el.

-Yo no te puedo obligar hacer algo.- Digo negando

-Yo quiero que me digas.. ¿Quieres que me vaya?- Mire fijamente sus ojos. Esos ojos que me fascinaban, me encantaban.

-No.. claro que no. Pero Charlie..

-No me importa el.. solo tu. Quiero quedarme contigo siempre.

-¿te enamoraste de mi Isabella? – Cerre mis ojos_, ¿Estaba enamorada?.. Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo pensaba en el, no había ni segundo que no estaba e mi mente. Su sonrisa.. aunque no sonreía mucho. Su cuerpo.. Que había besado algunas veces. Su labios, que con solo tocarlos me sentía en el cielo._ No podia negarlo mas aunque quisiera, era ahora o nunca. ¿El que no ariesga no gana? Charlie me había dicho muchas veces en esas pequeñas conversaciones que teníamos algunas veces.

-Si.. –Abri mis ojos- ¿tu no?

-No Isabella. – Se paso su mano por su cabello. –Yo.. solo te deseo pero no te estoy buscando ninguna relación y tampoco seria con una niña como tu. –Mis ojos se nublaron al escuchar esas palabras._ No.. no iba a llorar en frente de él. Tenia que retener mis lagrimas, no quería que sienta pena por mi._

-Sera mejor que me vaya.- suspire.

–No regreses por favor. –Pidió. Me abrí paso empujándolo. _Idiota. Solo me quedaba escapar. Me Arriesgue.. pero perdi._

_No iba a perder mas. Tampoco había mucho que perder. habia abierto por primera vez mi corazón.. para arrepentirme mil veces mas. Ahorano me quedaba otra que aceptar estar enamorada de mi sexy IDIOTA profesor. Y el.. estaba feliz de desacerse de su alumna enamorada de el. _

_Ya no había porque esconderme, tenia que enfrentar a Charlie e irme a Florida. No iba a llorar,No lo iba a ser o al menos no en Forks._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Salí apresurada y busque a mi madre. Ella tendría que estar esperándome. Mire para todos los lados.. Nada. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Se le había echo tarde?_

Entonces encontré a mi madre parada intentando sonreír. Camine mas deprisa y la abrase con toda mi fuerza. Empecé a llorar nuevamente como una niña pequeña refugiándome en sus brazos..

-Tranquila Bells.. Todo pasa por algo.

-Soy una idiota Rene, me arriesgue y a el simplemente.. no le intereso. -No quería separarme de ella. Solo quería refugiarme en mi madre. Estas iban hacer mis ultimas lagrimas. Al llegar a casa no iba pensar en el, ni en Forks. Charlie.. simplemente nunca me perdonarí me dijo.

Asi terminaba mi tonta ilusión por mi profesor.. Tan solo fue eso y nada mas. No vería atrás, hacer mi vida como si nunca hubiera ido por Forks. Pensar que soloolvide dos años de mi vida y nada mas. _**Lo iba a ser. **_

* * *

_**Llegando a su fin.. Zorry con la demora. Mi cabeza esta cargada de problemas familiares. **_

_**Y peor que tengo que terminar la otra historia. "Mi mejor amigo ¿Gay?". Aunque creo que primero tengo terminar con esta para solo enfocarme en la otra. **_

_**Mi cabeza es todo un enrollo. A esto se suma que la Proxima semana empieza mis PARCIALES. Asi que a estudiar =P**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capitulo.. EPOV = Contado por Edward.**_

**Saludos y Besos, KarLiiTa B.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas... Mil perdones por no actualizar.. Quise hacer un recuento de todo lo ocurrido con Edward desde que llego al Instituto de Forks. No se olviden de Comentar.. besos =)**

* * *

**Mi SEXY Profesor Cullen**

_Todavía__ recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que la primer día de clase. Ella no tenia muchas amigas. Solo amigos. Pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que no era simplemente amigos.. eran "amigos con derecho a roce"._

_A ella no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella. Era tan segura de si misma. Ella no era de esas chicas que te volvías loco al verla. Pero era toda sensual cuando la veias sonreir tramando algo o pensando unas de sus travesuras. Con solo tocarla sentías toda esa pasión que corría por sus venas. Un deseo por su cuerpo. Me volvi adicto a su aroma, sabor y en especial su piel._

**_Recordando:... _**_Meses atrás:_

_-¿Qué contigo también? – unos alumnos estaban hablando en unos asientos de al lado. Un arbusto nos dividia no se habian dado cuenta de mi presencia._

_-Claro Bro.., sabes bien que es una estupenda putita. Su coñito.. mierda es tan calientito y delicioso.- Ese era James __¿cual era su apellido? Ahora no lo recordaba._

_-Lo se bien.. en la noche nos vamos a encontrar en un hotel cerca de mi casa.- El otro era __Mike Newton_.

_-Hermano.., sabes bien que mujeres como ellas solo son para follar duro y no para una relación._

_-Ni que hablar, lose.. primero que si Jessica se entera me castra y segundo ella solo esta buena para revolcones. – Sono el timbre avizando que se había acabado el BReak. _

_-Sabes que tal si le planteamos un trio…-_

_-Yo no soy de esos que.._

_-Claro que no, ni yo. Simplemente que tal si nos encontramos con Bella en la noche y la gozamos los dos._

_-Seria grandioso… pero ella ¿Estara de acuerdo?_

_-Seguro,no creo que seria la primera vez. Con el historial que se maneja._

_-Si claro.. ¿Qué crees que piense el Policia Swan de su hija? _

_-Nose pero no prefiero meterme en lios de familia. _

_-Si.. vamos. Antes que se haga mas tarde. – Bella o mejor dicho Isabella Swan… interesante. Guarde el libro en mi portafolio y Sali rumbo a mi próxima clase._

_Habia escuchado a muchos chicos hablar de la misma Bella y ya no había mas duda era la misma Isabella Swan de mi clase. _

_ -.-.-_

_Al día siguiente:_

_¿Bella había estado con esos dos idiotas?. ¿Acaso ella no se podia dar cuenta que podia tener a cualquier chico que quisiera? Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Al estacionarmer no vi su chatarra de auto. Era una camioneta roja vieja. Por un momento pensé que no iba a venir._

_Pero sentí un gran alivia al verla entrar a la hora de clase. Me hubiera acercado a preguntar.. me carcomían las ganas de preguntarle. ¿Acaso a ella le importaría ir hoy a mi casa? Mierda. Podia imaginármela gimiendo, saltando sobre mis piernas y gritando mi nombre. Mierda. Tenia que acabar con este calvario. Mire millones de veces el reloj. Nada. Apenas había pasado 1 minuto._

_Agradecí__ tanto al escuchar el timbre de termino de la clase. Pronto empezaron a salir todos del aula._

_-Señorita Swan. – La llame. Ella que estaba caminando hacia la se detuvo y me miro. – Podria acercarse porfavor._

_-Claro. –Espere a que salieran todos para hablar con ella. A solas._

_-Sus notas no son las mejores del aula ¿lo sabe no? _

_-Si, lo se Profesor. Tal vez si me dejara un trabajo individual podría subir un poco mi promedio. – Porque hablando con ella en esta manera, me parecía una chica tierna y hasta tímida diría. No esa chica que habían descritos esos idiotas. Tenia que correr el riesgo. Quería tenerla hoy en mi cama… solo para mi. Disfrutar de su pequeño cuerpo. Sonaba repugnante.. tal vez pero no se imaginan cuantas veces ayer me había masturbado imaginándomela penetrándola y escuchándola gritar mi nombre. Mi amigo empezó a despertar. Era ir al grano o seguir masturbándome en el baño._

_-Bella... ¿Acaso eres así con tus amiguitos? – Ella entrecerró sus ojos. – Muéstrame tu verdadero yo. He escuchado que sabes hacer bien algunas cosas. -Ella sonrió. Creo que me correría ahora. Eso seria un gran espectáculo._

_-Profesor Cullen… como usted dice solo se algunas cosas y seria para mi un GRAN PLACER que me enseñara lo que nose. – No espere mas. Avance hacia ella y la bese desesperadamente. Su boca era malditamente deliciosa y adictiva. No quería separar mis labios de ella. Pero lo hize para saborear y morder su esbelto cuello._

_Así había empezado nuestro grandioso juego de seducción. Todo había sido perfecto hasta hace algunos días.. ¿Enamorada de mi? No me permitía seguir aumentando esas esperanzas. ¿Cuando cambio esos sentimientos de pasión por amor.? _

_Ella estaba confundida._

_Yo.. extrañaría las maravillosas noches. Nada mas._

_¿Fotos? Era verdad lo que decía o ella había mentido. No lo sabia… ni lo sabría. _

_No iba a volver.. nunca mas. ¿Debería ir corriendo por ella? Porque quería hacerlo.._

_Pero al detenerla.. tal vez luego me arrependia. Amaba mi soltería igual que a mi Volvo o mas._

_Ella ponía las cosas difíciles. Yo no podia tener este sentimiento ya que no era reciproco. NO, NO LO ERA_

_Podia llamar a Tanya, una ex amiga de la universidad. Era una rubia de infarto. No sabia como había llegado a mi casa la ultima vez, aunque lo habíamos pasado fabuloso, ella no era perdí el control al saber que Bella me había engañado, se acostó con unos de esos niños idiotas del instituto.. ¿Acaso ella de pronto me amo? Porque alguien que ama no engaña ¿no?_

_Talvez no era la primera vez que hacia eso. ¿Desde cuando se estaría revolcando nuevamente con esos idiotas? Si, de seguro me había engañado todo este tiempo. Agh. Que estupides estaba pensando..._

_**_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**_

_**6 años después:**_

Estaba terminando de revisar unos exámenes cuando la recordé nuevamente.

Alce mi vista y busque el asiento donde siempre se sentaba en mi clase. Mi imaginación era maravillosa, pareciera que ella estaba sentada mirándome..

Parpadee unas cuantas veces y desapareció.

Luego de varios años me había dado cuenta que sin ella nada volvió hacer igual, me volvi un tipo de topo. No salía de mi casa a no ser para ir a trabajar o comprar alimentos. Todo me recordaba a ella. Los primeros meses trate de olvidarla pero fue imposible. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.. yo había negado cualquier sentimiento por ella.

Ahora tendrá 22 o 23 años. Tal vez tiene un novio o esta casada y se olvido de mi. De su imbécil profesor ese idiota que fue cobarde para aceptar sus sentimientos. El que se estaba volviendo loco por verla.

Pronto cumpliría 30 años.. Demasiado viejo para ella.

_Toc toc_. Alguien toco la puerta. Solo respondí con un Pase, pronto escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Profesor Cullen. – Dijo el muchacho.. Emmet Brandon

-¿Qué paso Emmet? – Deje los exámenes y me enfoque en el.

-Es que… no se como explicarle. – dijo dudando.

-Sobre el trabajo que me tienes que presentar mañana, no hay otro día que me..- no me dejo terminar mi respuesta.

-No, no es sobre eso.- Se rasco la cabeza.- Ayer empecé en un trabajo, en un estudio que rebelan fotografías, muy cerca de aqui y me encontré con unos negativos que me atreví a revelarlos. –Dejo un sobre amarrillo sobre mi escritorio. – Son unas fotos de usted con una chica. Creo que lo han estado siguiendo. –Tome el sobre y lo abri.. eran muchas fotos.. mire las primeras estaba Isabella. Subiendo a su auto y caminando. Luego eran fotos mias con ella, en el instituto, en mi casa. Había pasado muchos años.. Que parecían siglos sin ella.

Mire a Emmet -¿Sabes quien mando esto a revelar? - Miro su mano, allí estaba apuntado con lapicero.

-James Coven. – James así no se llamaba uno de sus "amigos" de Bella.

-Emmet, porque me das esto. Si Piensas sacar provecho a estas fotos...

-No profesor, Yo pensé que tal vez era importante para usted. Esa chica es.. ¿una alumna del instituto?

-Ex..- mire nuevamente la foto- ella se fue hace años, no he sabido nada desde entonces.

-Oh.-se rasco la cabeza.- Espero que allá servido algo estas fotos yo rompí las negativas. Usted se puede quedar con esas fotos... si quiere.

-Gracias Emmet. – Sonrió y salió del aula. Nuevamente vi las fotografías.

Cuan hermosa era Isabella, mi imaginación no le favorecía en nada, ahora debería estar mucho mas hermosa. Debe de haber madurado. Quería verla y contarle quien era el que le mostro las fotos a Charlie. Tantos años..

Quería escuchar su voz, mirarla, besarla, tocarla.

Guarde las hojas en un cajón y tome mi maletín. No iba a volver a cometer nuevamente ese error. Iria por ella. Le rogaría por su perdón, le mostraría las fotos y luego… lo que diga el destino.

-Aquí es señor. – dijo el chofer. Mire por la ventana. Era una casa muy hermosa, las puerta estaba abierta y mucha gente entraba y salía de ella. Se estaba festejando algo. Pague el taxi y camine hacia la entrada.

Las personas estaban vestidas muy formal, veía todo tipos de vestidos y trajes.

-Disculpa. – le hable a una chica. Ella se sorprendió y luego sonrió. -¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Isabella Swan?

-Bells… la ultima vez que la vi estaba bailando en la parte trasera ¿usted es?

Solo respondí con un Gracias.. Camine hacia el patio trasero. Todo estaba muy bien decorado. Un toldo árabe cubría todo el patio. Al fondo veía "Nuestra Boda" Boda ¿Se había casado? ¿Había llegado tarde para pedirle que no lo haga?

En el centro había parejas bailando, empecé a caminar hacia allí. Buscándola. Entonces la vi. Estaba su pelo suelto con unas ondas. Vestía un hermoso vestido azul. Ese color siempre le había quedado de que hermosa. Ella sonreía pero no lo hacia para mi. Un muchacho le susurraba algo en el oído. ¿Quién era el? Lo golpearía hasta cansarme.

Avance hacia ella, pero cuando llegue al estar mas cerca de ellos. El muchacho se estaba literalmente comiendo a MI Bella. Mi sangre hirvió. No lo golpearia, lo mataria.

-Isabella. – mi voz salió fuerte y gruesa. Ella voltia hacia mi y abrió sus ojos. Hubiera querido mil veces que me sonriera pero no.. ella me fruncio el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Quiero hablar contigo. A solas . - Mire al bastardo que estaba detrás suyo.

-No hay nada de que hablar. –respondio.

-¿Lo conoces? – pregunto por primera vez. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Es un conocido.. de Forks

-Nunca me contaste que conocías Forks ¿De ahi es tu padre ¿no?

-Si, no había nada interesante que contar. – Mi sangre ardio_. Nada interesante._ – Sígueme. -Lo que me faltaba, ella estaba enojada conmigo. -Ahora vuelvo Fred. –El asintió y ella empezó a caminar hacia la esquina. Yo la seguí. Ella saluda a unas parejas bailando mientras les pedia permiso para pasar.

Se detuvo en una esquina escondida de la multitud, al menos el volumen de la música no nos interumpiria. Cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Para que haz venido? – me encaro.

-Se quien dio las fotos a Charlie. – Ella se rio. -¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?

-Ya lose. James se delato solo, vino a buscarme y como no quise salir con el, empezó a burlarse.. estaba tan feliz de sepárame de ti. Idiota.

-¿ Y Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué? –Negó – Porque ya no quería darle importancia. La ultima vez que nos vimos me pediste que me alejara de ti, creí que te no interesaba.

-Te equivocaste me importo mucho... acabo de enterarme de quien fui y tu lo sabias. ¿Acaso no pensaste en mi? Esas fotos acabo ..

-Nuestra aventura ¿no? Te entiendo… Solo un poco. Viste a una adolescente llena de hormonas y enamorada de ti. Lo mas fácil fue tener sexo con ella. Pero no querias nada serio con ella.. No te vengas hacer la victima conmigo. Ninguno de los dos fue. Los dos nos causamos sufrimiento. Mas de lo hubiera querido..

-Me arrepiento.. mucho. Fui muy orgulloso, negué mis sentimientos, pero ya no quiero seguir con esta culpa por dejarte ir. Quiero que seamos felices.. Juntos. ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

-Vete - cerro los ojos.

-¿Ya no te intereso? Quiero saberlo.. por favor.

-No. No me interesas tu y ni tus sentimientos, tengo una vida y no voy a dejarla por un viejo como tu. - _ya no era la Bella que conocía. Solo podía ver odio en sus ojos, era lo que me merecía_.- ¿Ahora que ninguna de tus alumnas te coquetea vienes por tu estúpida ex alumna que te dijo que estaba enamorada.? No Edward. Me olvide del tiempo de Forks. Me olvide de ti y Charlie. Hoy es un día importante para Rene. Sera mejor que te vayas. No lo arruines. Deja todo como esta.

-No puedo Bella, ¿Se caso hoy tu madre?

-Si, y no quiero arruinar su alegría.

-Te amo.- _lo había dicho por fin.._

Me miro y suspiro.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso hace años.. creo que hubiera sido feliz. Pero cambie. Todos Cambiamos..

-Empecemos de nuevo.- rogue - Te amo, no me voy a cansar de decirte.

-No . – Negó nuevamente. – No nos hagamos mas daño. Esto ya termino. Empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde la había encontrado. Si tan solo volteara.. pero no lo hizo. La había perdido nuevamente, pero ahora no había marcha atrás..

Busque la salida para dirigirme allí, me odiaba si tan solo hubiera venido antes.. tal vez.¿Regresaría a Forks? ¿Me quedaría aquí? ¿O que? Si la buscaba mas tarde... en un lugar mas tranquilo. ¿Ella estaria de acuerdo con eso? No quería irme, la amaba tanto. Buscaría a ese Fred y lo alejaría de Mi Bella.

-Oiga usted. –Me detuve y gire. Una señora un poco mayor se me acerco. – Eres Edward ¿no? –Asentí.

-Usted es R..- ella no me dejo terminar mi pregunta.

-Dime Rene.. Quisiera hablar sobre Bella.. _mi hija_.

* * *

**TUN- TUN -TUN.. Gran misterio...¿QUE LE DIRÁ Rene?**

**Solo un capitulo Mas.. =(**

**Besos.. KarLiiTa B.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Este es el Final..._**

_Esperado por todos... en especial por mi. Tuve un problema con mi contraseña. Me olvide U_U Pero lo peor era que se malogro mi Laptop. Felizmente pude recuperar mis documentos_

_Tal vez tengan una opinión diferente a la mia pero.. Me encanta el final!._

_Espero sus comentarios… dude en publicar este capitulo. _

* * *

**Mi SEXY Profesor Cullen**

_¿Porque no me había dicho? ¿Porque no me busco? Yo la hubiera ayudado…¡¿Este era mi castigo?! Me di cuenta muy tarde que ella me importaba y mucho pero ya no iba a separarme de ella. _

_Isabella, Bells... no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.. Solo fui un cobarde. Tendría que decirle, no quería apartarme de ella. NUNCA. NUNCA MAS._

Se abrió la puerta. Su pelo estaba un poco despeinado y solo tenia una bata rosa, que no le cubría mucho.

-Isabella .-La salude. _Dios. Hubiera esperado hasta más tarde. Eran a las 10 a.m pero ayer ¿hasta que hora se habrán quedado festejando la boda de Rene.? Yo habia venido buscando una meta, no podía arrepentirme o desviarme viéndola así... deliciosamente y perfecta._

-Edward, que.. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Vete, largo de aquí. - Respondió enojada.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches. Te amo Isabella.. Por favor entiende. Podemos empezar de nuevo. Fred no es para ti, si sol…

-¿Quién mierda te crees?-grito enojada- ¿Creíste que viniendo y diciendo que me _amabas_ correría a tus brazos? Vete y no vuelvas, déjame en paz por una vez en la vida.

-Escúchame Porfavor- Rogué.

-No.. ya no hay nada que decir..

-¿Tu lo amas?- Era una pregunta tonta, ya que Rene me había dicho todo de esa relación.

-Claro. ¿Porque no lo amaría? El ha estado junto a mi. Sin pedir nada a cambio, amándome sin pedir o obligandome a nada. Siempre sincero.

-¿Entonces lo amas? – asintió. Pero sus ojos miraban todos los lugares y no a mis ojos. Ella estaba nerviosa y mintiendo.

-Mírame a los ojos Bella y dímelo. Dime un "Si" o "No".

-Vete-gruño. - Eso es lo único que te tengo que decir.

-No puedo. No hasta que me digas la verdad. Quiero ser sincero contigo. Se que soy un cobarde y ya no quiero serlo. No contigo. Quiero estar contigo. Amarnos… amarte.

-Ahora quieres ser sincero conmigo. Luego de 7 malditos años. Te tardaste mucho… ¡demasiado!

-Bells

-No me llames así… Solo- se paso su mano por su cabeza, despeinándose mas. - Solo vete y haremos que nunca sucedió. Tu no estas aquí.

-No Isabella. Esto esta ocurriendo. Mírame a los ojos y dime lo que ves.. ¿acaso no ves mi amor por ti?

-Solo veo a un idiota. Tú. - selimpio unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus mejillas. - Te odio por venir. Te odio por no poder olvidarte. Te odio por no dejarte amar. Te odio por.. no haberte olvidado cuando me hiciste daño. Odio que hayas venido y estés muy seguro que todavía te amo. Te odio.- Con lo último me dio un golpe en mi pecho. – Odio que sea tan feliz por verte.- Y me abrazo. La escuche llorar. No quería verla sufrir. Quería verla sonreír y reír.

- No llores, amor. No quiero verte llorar nunca mas.

-Tu no entiendes…. Yo no debería... ni intentar ser feliz. Debería odiarme por intentar ser feliz. No puedo ser feliz. Vete. – Retrocedió asustada. Intento cerrar la puerta. Aunque no sirvió ya que empuje la puerta. Se abrió totalmente. La agarre de la muñeca. Lo último que quería era que huyera.

-Se de Charlie.- Frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi padre? El no me quiere ver nunca, igual que yo.-_ Mi Bella, ya sabia todo. Rene me había contado todo el día de ayer. Primero lo negué pero... nunca me mentiría con una situación así._

**-Recordando-**

_-Dime Rene.. Y quisiera hablar sobre Bella..- Miro hacia la puerta – Sera mejor que vayamos a fuera._

_-Ella no me quiere volver a ver.. será mejor que me vaya de aquí.-Camine hacia la salida._

_-Edward – Grito. Me detuve. -tu no sabes lo que sucedió a Bella..- voltee y la mire._

_-¿Qué tengo que saber? Cuéntamelo porfavor..._

_-Ven vamos. – Me llevo un cuarto pequeño, estaba repleto por estantes de libros y un par de sillones al centro. Me indico que me sentara pero no podía, sentí un mal presentimiento._

_-Ella se va a enojar.. pero tu tienes que saberlo. Bella... -dudaba._

_-Por favor Rene, dímelo, no quiero mas rodeos._

_-Esta bien. - Suspiro - Cuando llego de Forks.. ella intentaba continuar como si nada, quiso hacerse la fuerte pero luego de unas semanas ella parecía una muerta en vida, dejo de comer y salir. No era la misma- Me miro intensamente, yo tenia la culpa y lo sabia. - No reconocía a mi propia hija que había criado y cuidado. Me decía que estaba bien, que yo solo escandalizaba su comportamiento.- Se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.- A los meses tuvo un accidente allí nos confirmaron que estaba embarazada – Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza era que Tenia un hijo. ¡Un Hijo! ¿Dónde estaba? Quería verlo aunque sea unos minutos. Decirle que yo era su padre. Muchas preguntas cruzaron por mi cabeza. Pero.. antes de abrir mi boca y preguntar vi el rostro de Rene... ¿Que le había pasado? pensé – el…- sollozó- murió, tuvo un aborto. Habíamos discutido, llevaba 3 días sin probar bocado. La empece a regañar, pero ella al escucharme se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo. No vio al auto al cruzar y la tiro unos metros de allí.- Se abrazo así misma. Recordando lo sucedido.- No volvió hacer la misma luego del accidente, no quería que toquemos ese tema. Hizo como si nunca hubiera pasado. Continuo con sus estudios, le llamo la atención las artes plásticas y empezó a salir con un compañero de la universidad. El parece un buen hombre pero ella no lo quiere. Te quiere a ti Edward, ella es muy orgullosa. Te ama tanto que tiene miedo a decir sus sentimientos._

**_-_Termino de Recuerdo_-_**

-No…-suspire- Nuestro hijo –Abrió los ojos espantada.

-Tú no sabes nada.-Dijo enojada.- Déjame. – empezó a intentar soltarte y temblar.

-Rene me dijo sobre él. Porfavor… no huyas de esto mas. – La solté rogando para que no saliera corriendo. Ella bajo la vista al suelo y cerro los ojos.

-Yo… -se quebró su voz. –Yo no quise hacerlo.. ¡Dios!, nunca le hubiera hecho daño.. era mio y lo mate. – Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Tu no lo sabias, no puedes culparte. – Toque su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Acaso no te importa? Mate a nuestro hijo, no entiendes. – La atraje a mis brazos, ella lloro mas fuerte. – Yo no lo sabia, sucedió todo rápido. Si no hubiera cruzado la pista... él estaría conmigo. –Ella también me abrazo.

-Lo se... Pero tu también pudiste morir y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por no estar a tu lado. Perdón Bella. –Estuvimos un largo rato abrazados. _Ayer Rene me había contado, en ese momento no lo comprendí. O mejor dicho no quería creerlo. Pero ahora estando con Bella, sintiendo este dolor, la perdida de nuestro hijo. Nuestro pequeño Charlie. Que gran ironía era la vida, Charlie el mismo nombre de su padre que la había corrido de su casa._

-Perdóname Isabella.. empecemos de nuevo. Compraremos una casa y viviríamos juntos...nos casaríamos.

-Edward.. yo no.. porfavor.

-Se que soy he envejecido y tu eres mas joven que yo pero te amo. – Me acerque a sus labios solo unos centímetros nos separaban. – Te amo Bella.

-Edward.. – cerro los ojos. Roce sus labios ella entre abrió_. Moría por besarla_. – Vete.. cuando estas cerca este dolor se hace mas fuerte. No estabas aquí… no sentiste lo que sufrí.

-Los dos podemos intentar curar todo eso. A partir de ahora solo te voy a dar alegrías lo prometo.. No me alejes de ti. Amo todo de ti. Estuve muerto todo estos años lejos de ti. Bese su frente. - Ámame, porfavor.

-Edward, te amo. – Ella me beso_. ¡Me beso!._

-Te amo. – La volví a besar. – Soy un idiota.

-Si. Lo eres -reímos. _Ella era mi Bella. Por fin me sentí completo. La abrace. Prometiendo nunca mas separarme de ella._

_¿Como defines cuando estas triste y feliz a la vez?... estoy al lado de mi Bells. Charlie, el no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo sucedido y no esta aquí. Con nosotros sus padres. Pero se que nos esta viendo del cielo, como un angelito mas..._

_Este era el comienzo... de algo muy importante para nosotros. No sabia que pasaría de aquí para adelante, pero estaba seguro que nunca mas dejaría a Bells sola. Seria su sombra. Un chicle en sus zapatos... Espero que me entiendan, mi punto._

-Entra - me susurro en mi oído. - Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. - Sonreí y la seguí. No importaba donde me llevaría siempre iría con ella. Nunca mas sola. Ni solos.

**_THE END_**

* * *

REGRESE! =D jajajaja

Y regrese con mas pilas... ¡nuevas historias!

Aunque la mayoría son Rating M = Soy una pervertida. xD

Ahora soy una adicta al Twitter.- KarLiiTaB1

_¿Nos seguimos? o algo por el estilo. _

Saludos KarLiiTa B. PF


End file.
